


A Change Of Heart

by xDestinyIsCallingx



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDestinyIsCallingx/pseuds/xDestinyIsCallingx
Summary: Hermann isn't particularly happy with his intended. But once he gets to know them better will he have a change of heart?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this because I was driving myself crazy trying to think of what to write for my other fic Loving Someone. This is just one of many ideas I had to get out, I don't want to make this longer than a couple of chapters. It's just really to help me get back into the other one, but I hope you liked it cause for the most part even though it was off the cuff I quite like it so far.

Hermann watched as the ball progressed. The extravagance of it all was abhorrent to him but it was his fathers wishes so he endured. He watched as the couples danced, the flourish of skirts as they twirled across the dance floor and the glint of expensive jewellery as the light bounced off their jewels. Every man seemed to have a partner except him but then he did not actively seek one and he was quite content with that. He may have made a promise to his father to accept a recent offer of marriage from a neighbouring kingdom (the whole reason this ball was even happening) but that did not mean he had to join in the festivities, what was there to celebrate for him anyway? He was to be given away to keep the kingdoms happy and to do what was expected of him. Apparently it didn't matter if you liked the person you married or not and apparently it wasn't all that important to know what they looked like before hand either.

Hermann sighed as he stood in the corner. He caught his fathers eye, who was sitting on his throne, beckoning him over. Hermann made his way through the crowd, dodging and side stepping around dancing couples.

"Father?"

"I have just had word that your intended has arrived. After you have been introduced I expect you to ask them to dance."

Hermann groaned internally, he avoided dancing actively. Not that he couldn't of course, just that he deplored it. 

"Very well, father. If that is your wish."

"It is. Remember Hermann this for the good of the kingdom."

"Yes, father.

His father clapped his hands loudly to get the attention of the guests. His personal servant announced loudly for silence. The music died slowly as the guests stopped their merry dancing and gave their attention to their king.

"I have just had word that my son's intended has arrived. This will be the best match and a great advantage to our kingdom. I hope you will all greet my son's betrothed as one of our own."

The crowd cheered it's excitement as their future monarch's partner was to be revealed to them all.

Suddenly the royal trumpets loudly announced the arrival of all the excitement and the huge doors to the ballroom were opened. All turned to witness Hermann's intended.

Hermann for a moment was stunned. As where the rest of the kingdom's subjects. A single man was stood in the door way. Not dressed extravagantly, as most were, not particularly remarkable in anyway, shape or form either. He wore a white shirt, a plain black jacket, white stockings were under his black trousers and his shoes were black with a simple buckle. His hair had been brushed? Hermann wasn't sure. The man cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses, seemingly oblivious to the gaping stares he was receiving. This couldn't be him could it? Surely this was a servant that had just walked in at the same time and his real betrothed was just behind. But no one else arrived. The crowd parted as the man made his way to the front of the gathering. Hermann looked at his father who didn't seem to be very concerned about what he was looking at. Perhaps Hermann was right and this wasn't him. 

The man stopped dead in front of his father.

"Your highness." The man bowed. Hermann's father inclined his head in acknowledgement and gestured to Hermann. The man faced him.

"Prince Hermann, I presume."

Hermann nodded dumbly. "Yes, that's me. And you are?"

The man took Hermann's hand and kissed it. "Newton Gieszler, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Hermann looked to his hand, to Newton, to his father and back again. "I wish I could say the same."


	2. Chapter 2

Newton hadn't seemed to have acknowledged Hermann's less than enthusiastic reply and just kept a hold on Hermann's hand which was making him uncomfortable.

"So, shall we?"

Hermann was too busy still staring at Newton's hand still holding his that he didn't hear him speak immediately. The king cleared his throat. Hermann snapped out of it and looked at Newton's face.

"I'm sorry?"

"Dance? I assume you know how."

Hermann looked affronted.

"Of course I know how to dance. I should be asking you that question."

"Oh, I may not look it but I quite light on my toes." 

Hermann didn't looked convinced. Taking one last questioning look at his father who returned it with an encouraging nod, sighed and led Newton to the dance floor. The crowd around them moved to the outskirts as they stopped in the center. Hermann took the lead, putting a hand on Newton's waist and holding his hand aloft in the proper position, Newton seemed fine with letting Hermann taking the lead and placed his free hand on Hermann's shoulder.

The band started up playing a waltz. After they had danced the first half of the song on their own the king encouraged the rest of the guests to join in to which Hermann was relieved, he had felt rather self conscious being the center of attention and had been dancing rather stiffly, Newton noticed this, for when they were instantly swallowed by the volume of people and were no longer had the spotlight on them he felt Hermann's shoulder sag slightly under his touch.

"Not a big fan of gatherings then?" Newton thought that maybe trying to make some small talk would be best, Hermann was obviously uneasy and maybe he needed a little coaxing to loosen up. 

Hermann for the first time during their dance looked Newton in the face, scanning it.

"No. I never have, they always felt like falsified fun."

Newton was surprised, they were tradition for the most part and he'd heard that the Gottlieb's were one for tradition.

"Do you feel the same about this one?"

"I am supposed to be happy about being married off to someone I've never met? I've never even thought about it before in my life and suddenly the moment I'm of age I have to devote myself to a stranger."

"Well, I'm in the same position." Newton knew he shouldn't take it personally, he had felt the same but he'd tried to see the positive's, such as he wouldn't have to worry about finding a partner of his own volition, he would just be handed a partner. He always knew he wasn't particularly desirable and know he didn't have to go through the embarrassment of rejection. "I mean I wasn't thrilled either when I first heard but I think it's best to see the positives in everything."

Hermann raised an eyebrow. "Do you? Well at least one of us happy with the arrangement. Honestly, you have no freedom. You spend all your life training to be a proper prince and one day king and then after all that it's all down hill." Hermann watched all the lords and ladies laughing and dancing. "They must think it's so wonderful to be a royal. They have the luxury of a royal but none of the responsibility, I don't think they realize how I'd easily trade places with them."

Newton thought about it, it was true the responsibility to the people was immense and constantly being looked to to make a decision and for guidance. Newton understood. "But I suppose we have to deal with what we are given in life. I wouldn't think so negatively."

Hermann sighed but said nothing finishing the dance, both bowing to each other. The rest of the evening was spent not in each others company. Hermann seemed to give Newton the slip and Newton thought that perhaps that it was best to give him his space, it's not like they didn't have a lot of time to get to know each other.

*

The guests filtered out slowly, some bowing and congratulating Newton on his betrothal to their prince. He thanked them and watched as the last of the carriages pulled away. The king approached him.

"Well, my boy. It's been a long evening and your journey prior must have been long, my servant here will show you to your room for some well deserved rest. I'll see you and my son in the morning."

Newton was a little put out that he wouldn't be escorted by Hermann and have the chance to say goodnight but he smiled, bowed and allowed himself to be lead away to his chambers. 

*

Hermann waited behind letting all the guests leave and watched as Newton looked around for him and then left. He waited for his father to return so that he could talk to him about his intended.

*

Newton sat on the extravagant and plush bed, moonlight came streaming in through the windows and the fire crackled as it's light created a warm atmosphere. He'd have felt a little more reassured of his being here if Hermann was a little more welcoming but maybe he just needed some work and Newton wasn't afraid to put in some work, overall he wasn't a bad looking man, he considered himself lucky that his partner was with someone as interesting looking as Hermann. Newton himself didn't think he was too bad either although he knew he could probably do more to make his appearance more appealing but he was who he was and he liked it. He decided he would go for a little walk around the palace before he settled down to sleep, he stood and left the room.

*

Hermann waited until his father returned to his throne.

"Hermann? What are you still doing here? I'd of thought you'd have been with Newton to bid him goodnight." 

"There's something I must speak with you about."

"Oh?"

"It's about Gieszler. It's just he's not what I was expecting."

"And what were you expecting, Hermann?"

"I'm not really sure, but if I'm honest father I thought it might of been a mistake when he entered the room. I wasn't the only one, you must have noticed the looks he was getting."

"I confess I did not. And anyway, it's about his family and his name that matters to me. Your lucky, he's about your age and seems like a nice fellow even if he is a little unkempt. I've seen some who have had to marry double their age and not always with better standings."

"Father, I am aware of what could of been, but I just don't think he could be taken seriously as my husband and I don't think I could ever see myself loving him."

Hermann's father sighed and rubbed his beard with a hand. "I'm sorry you feel this way Hermann, but you can't just think about yourself this is for the good of the kingdom and he is your intended whether you like it or not."

Hermann tried to grasp for words to argue but found none. He sighed in frustration and left turning abruptly from his father.

Hermann quickly left and made out into the hall where he thought he saw movement at the very end but saw nothing when he looked. He dismissed it for a servant and decided to go to bed and try and sleep his frustration off as it was late and no doubt would have to spend time with Newton tomorrow at his father's request.

*

Newton was wandering the halls, noticing all the grand artwork that was hung all over the walls. Some were of the king and his son and he had to admit the pair made a imposing pair, especially Hermann with his sharp cheekbones and stern yet quite pretty eyes.

Newton passed several doors and noticed two large doors that were slightly ajar and light coming from the gap. He approached and realised it was the room he had left earlier that night, he heard voices, he had a faint feeling that he was being nosy and shouldn't intrude on what could be a private conversation but that feeling quickly passed as a wave of curiosity washed it away. Once he recognized the voices as Hermann and the kings his ears instantly perked up.

"-If I'm honest father I thought it might of been a mistake when he entered the room."

Newton's brow crinkled, who were they talking about? Newton was aware that maybe Hermann was unhappy with the arrangement but he was pretty sure it wasn't personal. 

"I just don't think he could be taken seriously as my husband and I don't think I could ever see myself loving him."

Alright, so they were talking about him. Who did Hermann think he was, why couldn't he be taken seriously? Just because he might not dress up and be as snobby as he was didn't mean he wouldn't make a good husband! The never loving him part hurt too but he never expected that, that if anything was a bonus when it came to these sorts of things and the fact that Hermann must dislike him so much that he could never see it? Stung. He didn't need to hear anymore, he'd stay because it was his duty but he sure as hell was not going to try with Hermann anymore, he took back what he thought earlier that maybe he just needed some work, he was obviously just a stuck up royal who would think no one suited for him. He took back the thing about his eyes too, very plain once he thought about it properly. He hurried away when he heard footsteps approaching, he would go back to bed now regretting leaving in the first place, but at least he knew where he really stood with Gottlieb, he guessed it was wishful thinking on his part that he might actually find love.


End file.
